


Protecting the Children

by thewriter



Category: Married to Jonas (TV)
Genre: Children, F/M, Short One Shot, disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: Amid their domestic life, Kevin and Danielle Jonas discussed the vampire outbreak in LA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea for the story a while ago. I couldn't think of a good way to work it into the main Disorder story so I'm posting it as a oneshot.

Why did it have to be the children who had to be sent away? Danielle Jonas wondered. Why did they have to be the ones to suffer in this unfortunate turn of events.

Shaking her head, Danielle continued to scroll through the entertainment headlines, a habit she had developed since marrying Kevin. Not just to keep up with her husband's comings and goings, but to get a general sense of what was going on. She kept up with the celebrity wedding and birth announcements not because she had any real interest in the couples themselves but rather the stage in life in which they found themselves mirrored her own. Married, with children.

Reflexively, Danielle looked up from her phone. In one corner of the room her newborn daughter Valentina, slept rocking in her swing, and on the floor her 2-year-old Alena, was watching YouTube on Kevin's IPad. The playlist alternated between clips of her favorite shows and old Jonas Brothers videos Danielle knew she liked watching. If Danielle was honest, she enjoyed watching them too, because she genuinely missed seeing her husband and brothers in law perform.

Seeing that her daughters were alright. Danielle glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. Kevin would be home soon. Like much of his other work, she didn't know how long he would be, but at least he had a somewhat normal schedule now that wasn't at the mercy of the music industry.

"Daddy will be home soon, Alena." She told her older daughter. "Why don't you go to your room for a bit while I take care of your sister."

"Okay mommy." Alena replied and she hurried off, a toy in one hand and Kevin's iPad in the other, presumably to finish watching her show and to watch for Kevin's return from her bedroom window.

Danielle smiled to herself. At least that's one part of her world she could depend on not changing, her day with her daughters was more than she could ever hope for and something she wouldn't trade for anything.

 

Forty minutes later, Danielle heard the sound of Kevin's car in the parking lot next to their house. She had just finished changing Valentina's diaper when she saw Alena come flying back into the foyer and launch herself into Kevin's arms.

"Well nice to see you too." Kevin chuckled. "Did you have a good day? Did you help mommy?"

Alena nodded vigorously, curls bouncing.

"Uh huh." She replied, "and I made up a dance too."

"Really? You'll have to show me after dinner."

"Have you heard from Nick or Joe?" Kevin asked seriously as he watched Alena scamper off.

"Not since before Valentina was born." Danielle answered. "Nick said he arrived in Hawaii safely, and Joe was leaving for Europe."

"They usually text or call more often." Kevin murmured. "That's not like them."

"I'm sure they're just busy." Danielle reassured him as she handed him his younger daughter. "I just fed and changed her, she should be okay until after we finish eating." She added.

Absently taking Valentina, Kevin still looked worried.

"I just worry with all this vampire stuff going on in LA…" He mused, "I'd hate if they got caught up in that."

"I know." Danielle replied, "I'm worried too." Did you see the articles about what the authorities are doing with the celebrity kids? It's awful."

Kevin frowned.

"Yeah…" Humming tonelessly, he began rocking Valentina.

"I can't imagine having to send Alena and Valentina away. What would I do without them?"

"It's their only choice, though, they don't want anyone to get hurt… Or worse." Kevin continued.

Danielle bit her lip, but didn't say anything. It appeared she didn't have a good response.

"Maybe that's why Nick and Joe have stayed away." She murmured thoughtfully, "they're trying to protect the girls."

Kevin smiled faintly.

"Oh, and Kevin, Nick mentioned he wanted you to call. He said it was important."

A short time later, while the smell of dinner wafted through the house. Kevin retired to his office to check the messages he had neglected throughout the day. He hadn't checked too much since lunchtime since he had been visiting job sites most of the day.

His top four messages were from Nick, who, while normally composed seemed a bit rattled.

Hey, Kev, I know it's been a while but I really need to talk.

A lot of stuff has come up and not just with my projects… I was hoping for a better time to share this with the family but I needed to talk to someone… Someone who would understand what I'm going through.

I trust you know by now that Joe, Demi and I were affected by the outbreak out here, but that's not the hard part…

Finally Kevin got to the last part of Nick's message. He was so surprised he had to read it 4 times to make sure he was reading it correctly.

Demi's pregnant (it's mine) and I don't know what to do about it. NJ.


End file.
